In the past, various speed bump safety devices have been invented for the purpose of slowing traffic to prevent killing or injuring highway maintenance and construction workers by alerting a driver to an impending caution situation on the highway. The following is a list of the only prior art patents familiar to the inventor:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. ISSUED PATENTEE ______________________________________ 4,362,424 12/7/82 Gerald L. Barber 4,342,525 8/3/82 Carl T. Mastronuzzi, Jr. 4,203,685 5/20/80 Richard E. Sanchez 3,065,680 11/27/62 G. P. Wiedman, Sr. ______________________________________
The first three references disclose various speed bump constructions all of which are relatively complicated and do not disclose a prefabricated multiple bump unit as embodied in this invention. The Wiedman patent shows a stop bumper or barrier which is not designed to permit the vehicle wheel to roll over it as it would be on a highway speed bump construction.